ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLAvengers: The Animated Series
JLAvengers: The Animated Series is a crossover cartoon show based on Justice League: Unlimited and The Avengers!: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Plot TBA Characters (Note: In season 2 , there's more Heroes and Anti-Heroes who would or will join the JLAvengers). JLAvengers *George Newbern – Superman (Clark Kent / Kal-El) *Kevin Conroy – Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana) *Michael Rosenbaum – Flash (Wally West) *Carl Lumbly – Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz / John Jones) *Phil LaMarr – Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Maria Canals – Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) *Brian Bloom – Captain America *Chris Cox – Hawkeye *Phil LaMarr – J.A.R.V.I.S. *Eric Loomis – Iron Man *James C. Mathis III – Black Panther *Colleen O'Shaughnessey – Wasp *Fred Tatasciore– Hulk *Rick D. Wasserman– Thor *Wally Wingert – Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket / Henry "Hank" Pym Recruiting JLAvengers Members *Jennifer Hale – Ms. Marvel *Peter Jessop – Vision *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff / Natalia Romanova - Vanessa Marshall *Spider-Man / Peter Benjamin Parker - Josh Keaton *Mockingbird / Barbara "Bobbi" Morse - Elizabeth Daily *War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ The Iron Patriot II - Bumper Robinson *Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett - Steven Blum *Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand - Loren Lester *Power Man / Luke Cage - Christopher B. Duncan *Aquaman – Scott Rummell *Kin Shriner – Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Morena Baccarin – Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Jennifer Hale (Juliet Rose Landau in "The Balance") – Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) *Nicholle Tom – Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent) *James Remar – Hawkman (Carter Hall / Katar Hol / Joseph Gardner) *Nolan North - Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (A villains who turns into an Anti-Hero) *Adam Baldwin – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Wonder Man / Simon Williams - Phil LaMarr (First a Villain, then turn to hero) *Falcon - Lance Reddick *Catwoman- Grey Delisle *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd / Red Hood *Mathew Valencia as Tim Drake / Robin *Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon / Oracle/Batgirl *Scott Menville as Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Alimi Ballard as Miles Morales/Spider-Man II *Freddy Rodriguez as Scarlet Spider *Milo Ventimiglia as Kaine Scarlet Spider *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen More TBA... Villians (Note: The main villains of this series will be Darkseid and Thanos.) *Thanos *Darkseid *General Zod *Brainiac – Corey Burton *Clayface – Ron Perlman *Copperhead – Efrain Figueroa – Jose Yenque *Deadshot – Kevin Spacey *Deathstroke (Anti-Hero) - Ron Perlman *Giganta – Jennifer Hale *Gorilla Grodd – Powers Boothe *Harley Quinn – Arleen Sorkin *The Joker – Mark Hamill *Killer Frost – Jennifer Hale *Lex Luthor – Clancy Brown *Lobo – Brad Garrett *Metallo – Corey Burton *Sinestro – Ted Levine *Solomon Grundy – Mark Hamill *Star Sapphire – Olivia d'Abo *Orion – Ron Perlman *Parasite – Brian George *Queen Hippolyta – Susan Sullivan *Michael York – Ares *George Newbern – Bizarro *Michael Beach – Devil Ray (Black Manta / David Reynolds) *Michael Jai White – Doomsday *Red Skull / Dell Rusk / Johann Schmidt/Iron Skull - Steven Blum *Arnim Zola - Grant Moninger *Madame Hydra / Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian - Vanessa Marshall *Baron Zemo / Heinrich Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes *Enchantress / Amora - Kari Wahlgren *Executioner / Skurge *Abomination / Emil Blonsky - Robin Atkin Downes *Crimson Dynamo / Ivan Vanko - Chris Cox *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel - Rick D. Wasserman *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton - Wally Wingert *Annihilus *Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom - Lex Lang *Galactus *Hela - Nika Futterman *Kang / Nathaniel Richards - Jonathan Adams *Leader / Samuel Sterns - Jeffrey Combs *Loki / Loki Laufeyson - Graham McTavish *Ultron - Tom Kane *Whiplash *Venom (Eddie Brock) - Benjamin Diskin *Carnage - Fred Tatasciore *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot - Alan Rachins/Steven Blum *Morgaine le Fey *Mordred *Galatea *Jeff Bennett - Montana/Shocker *Eric Vesbit - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Clancy Brown - Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Peter MacNicol - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Crispin Freeman - Max Dillon/Electro *Robert Englund - Adrian Toomes/Vulture *John DiMaggio - Flint Marko/Sandman More TBA... Other Characters TBA Episodes (Note: There's 26 episodes per season. Some Episodes are based on past episodes of the two shows.) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes